LA CARRIÈRE QUI DÉFIA PANEM
by Valentine822
Summary: Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler des 19èmes Hunger Games, n'est-ce pas? Bien. Tous ceux qui ont eu quelque lien avec ces jeux sont soit morts, soit bien pire... Tout commença lorsqu'Opale Wayland, première Carrière rebelle, entra dans la nouvelle arène des Hunger Games avec une idée en tête : changer les choses, quitte à emmener ses convictions jusque dans sa tombe...
1. Chapter 1

**_Comment une Carrière de dix-huit ans en est-elle venue à vouloir défier un monde tout entier ?_**

 _ **Bonjour à tous ! Je suis heureuse de vous présenter ma toute nouvelle fanfiction, qui traitera de sujets plus rudes et plus profonds que les sujets légers dont j'ai l'habitude... c'est donc pour cela que j'espère avoir de nombreux conseils sur ce premier chapitre, car ce style d'écriture est nouveau pour moi ! Alors si vous avez quelque chose à dire, que cela soit du bon ou du mauvais, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !  
**_

 _ **Crédits : L'univers appartient à Suzanne Collins mais les personnages sont de mon invention.**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1  
**

 _ **«Le malheur ne sortira jamais de la maison de celui qui rend le mal pour le bien.»**_

 _ **\- Jean Baptiste Blanchard**_

* * *

Opale Wayland a tout d'une vie parfaite à Panem. Elle habite au District 1, le District producteur de diamants et de pierres précieuses -c'est d'ailleurs de là que lui vint son prénom- mais aussi le District le plus riche du pays. Tout ici est pure abondance, que ce soit tant bien dans la nourriture, que dans l'accès illimité à l'eau potable, aux vêtements, aux soins... c'est un El Dorado. Mais ce qu'on y trouve de beaucoup plus important : ce sont les camps d'entraînements qui forment les Carrières des Hunger Games. Opale Wayland était d'ailleurs une grande amatrice de ces camps, elle y passe tout son temps à s'entraîner... c'est comme une question de ''Vie ou de Mort''. Enfin dans son cas, cette figure n'est pas seulement hyperbolique.

Vous voyez, Opale Wayland a tout d'une vie parfaite. Seulement en apparence. Vous vous demandez sûrement comment peut-on avoir une vie déplorable lorsque nous vivons dans une Utopie parfaite, avec une mère et un beau-père qui vous aime ? Et bien quand votre beau-père en question, vous aime un peu trop...

Vous ne comprenez toujours pas ? Où peut-être vous ne voulez tout simplement pas comprendre. Vous voulez un dessin, et bien je suis là pour vous l'apporter.

Opale avait huit ans, lorsque son beau-père la toucha pour la première fois.

* * *

 _C'était une belle journée de printemps, comme on en a souvent au District. Opale se rendait au marché hebdomadaire, main dans la main avec Astrid -sa mère- et Jake -son beau-père-._

 _Tout en déambulant entre les pacificateurs venant chercher de la marchandise à fournir au Capitole et entre les plus belles étoffes et robes du District, Jake et Opale s'arrêtèrent net devant une sublime robe couleur émeraude, incrustée de diamants. Sa lumière et son éclat éblouissait toute la Grand-Place._

 _Imaginez combien la petite fille de huit ans fut heureuse lorsque son beau-père adoré lui offrit cette magnifique parure._

 _Enfin, passons les détails._

 _Une fois rentrés chez eux en fin de journée, la petite famille se retrouva autour d'un bon festin, comme chaque Dimanche soir, tout en regardant une animation de Tobias Flickerman, humoriste et présentateur des Hunger Games._

 _Le repas finit, Astrid monta à l'étage se coucher alors que Jake, comme tous les soirs, accompagnait Opale au lit pour la border. Mais cette fois-ci, alors que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à se glisser sous les couvertures de soie, son beau-père la retint avec un sourire malicieux, et se rapprocha lentement de son oreille, si bien que son souffle caressait la nuque de sa précieuse belle-fille :_

 _\- Va mettre ta jolie robe pour moi, lui susurra-t-il tout en replaçant une des mèches de feu de la petite derrière son oreille._

 _Cette dernière, toute excitée et flattée de se pavaner avec sa nouvelle robe, ne se fit pas prier._

 _Ah, ce qu'elle était mignonne et irrésistible dans cette sublime robe émeraude... le rouge de ses cheveux s'accordait parfaitement avec ce vert si... profond. Et ce petit rire coquin qu'elle lâchait tout en tourbillonnant sur elle-même... ! Les poils de Jake s'hérissaient de plus en plus sur son corps, au fur et à mesure que la petite bougeait dans sa robe.  
_

 _C'est à ce moment que Jake, décida qu'il était l'heure de mettre son pyjama. Il dit à l'enfant de venir s'approcher de lui, tandis qu'il lui retirait son vêtement. Malheureusement, oups ! Sa large main moite trébucha une première fois sur la poitrine encore non-formée d'Opale. Et oups ! Ce qui devait arriver arriva, et sa main dériva une seconde fois un peu plus bas._

* * *

Opale, ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Dans sa tête de petite fille de huit ans, son beau-père l'aidait seulement à la mettre au lit ! Mais au bout de plusieurs années, la petite fille devint adolescente, puis femme, et compris ce qu'il se passait depuis toutes ces sombres soirées.

Auparavant si Opale suivait des cours au centre d'entraînement local, c'était pour se préparer aux Hunger Games. Mais plus tard, c'était pour se défendre lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule avec Jake, et qu'il la coinçait dans un endroit oublié du District pour la toucher avec ses sales mains en lui ordonnant de se taire sous menaces après qu'elle sortait de son école. Et croyez-moi sur parole, elle était devenue la meilleure à ce jeu-ci. Dès qu'un de ses adversaires au centre posait une main sur elle, à son contact Opale entrait dans une rage inimaginable, ressentant à nouveaux chaque geste obscène et chaque caresse douloureuse de Jake. Ainsi en transe, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de combattre son adversaire. C'est ce qui la rendait redoutable, sa souffrance. Tout le monde au centre d'entraînement la prenait pour un fauve…s'ils savaient d'où sortait cette phobie de la proximité…

Grâce à ses compétences extraordinaires de combat, Opale était devenue comme une star dans son District, tout le monde l'adorait, tout le monde l'admirait. Mais vous imaginez qu'une telle adoration causa la jalousie d'autres filles moins populaires. En conséquence, Opale n'avait pas vraiment d'amis. Soit on la détestait, soit on était totalement obnubilé par elle. Comment savoir reconnaître les bonnes personnes des autres ?

Mais il est vrai que vers ses seize ans, Opale -comme toute les jeunes filles un jour où l'autre- tomba amoureuse. Je ne vous parle pas d'une petite amourette de deux mois. Non, elle était **vraiment** amoureuse. Le genre d'amour qui ne se pointe qu'une seule fois dans une vie, pensait-elle naïvement en se plongeant dans ses yeux gris puissants. Et avec sa longue chevelure de feu et ses yeux fauves, Opale n'eut pas de mal à charmer le garçon dont elle était épris.

Mais le garçon lui, bien loin de vouloir un amour sincère, voulut l'embrasser et s'emparer d'elle dès le premier soir même. Alors lorsqu'il l'embrassa fougueusement et plaqua sa langue contre la sienne, et qu'il posa sauvagement ses larges mains musclées sur les hanches développées de la jolie rousse, cette dernière se sentie prise au piège. Bien sûr, le garçon ne lui voulait aucun mal, alors quand elle le repoussa en criant les mains tremblantes, et qu'elle se mit à pleurer d'horreur devant lui, il ne comprit rien. Absolument rien. Encore une fois, son beau-père lui gâchait la vie avec des séquelles inguérissables, alors qu'elle avait pourtant réussit à remonter la pente.

Elle aurait tant aimé que le garçon aux yeux gris cherche à creuser la raison de son mal-être et qu'il l'aide à sortir de son malheur comme un beau prince valeureux… Mais il se contenta de détaler en courant. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Ses pas de fuite résonnaient à travers tous les Districts et tout Panem, et finirent par hanter Opale, qui fut brisée en mille morceaux. Enfin, elle fut encore plus brisée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Bien évidemment, l'adolescente ne parla jamais de tout cela à sa mère, elle l'aimait tellement... cela la détruirait... Elle avait déjà perdu le père d'Opale avant qu'elle ne naisse, lors d'un voyage au Capitole dans d'étranges circonstances. Elle ne supporterait pas des révélations aussi obscènes sur son second époux. Mais plus que cela, Opale ne voulait pas de pitié. Elle devait se débarrasser de ce problème **seule**.

Et heureusement Astrid ne s'était jamais rendue compte des griffures et cicatrices qui avaient envahies le corps de son mari, ainsi que les vilains bleus sur le corps de sa fille chérie. Ou alors, elle faisait peut-être semblant d'être aveugle, qui sait ? Une mère devrait s'apercevoir de ces choses, pensait souvent Opale lors des moments rudes.

* * *

Aujourd'hui Opale est âgée de dix-huit ans. C'est la meilleure Carrière de son école et de tout le District réunit. Jake est mort mystérieusement lors d'une nuit il y a environ deux ans. Si Astrid à bien eu du mal à remonter la pente ces deux dernières années, Opale étrangement, n'a pas versé une larme. Sa haine et son dégoût pour son beau-père lui ont finalement servit à une chose : comprendre l'Injustice et le Mal. D'ailleurs, après avoir réglé son problème familial, elle avait une nouvelle cible en tête : les Hunger Games.

Contrairement aux autres Carrières qui n'étaient pour elle que des «fanatiques», Opale refusait le fait d'envoyer vingt-quatre enfants s'entre-tuer chaque année, et tout ça pour quoi ? «Maintenir la paix » ? Foutez-vous de ma gueule oui.

Il y avait déjà bien assez de drames au sein même de chaque District pour se permettre d'envoyer des enfants à la Mort, juste pour satisfaire le régime totalitaire et sadique de cet âge. Et Opale comptait bien changer cela. Plus aucun enfant n'allait mourir cette année, elle se l'était juré.

Finalement, toutes les expériences vécues par la jeune femme furent un mal pour un bien, comme on dit. Elle a été la première Carrière à avoir une prise de conscience sur l'horreur de la nature humaine se cachant derrière les Hunger Games, et elle a été la première de toute l'Histoire à oser défier Panem.

* * *

 ** _Voici pour ce premier chapitre. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié et que j'ai réussi à relever le défi de m'attarder sur de lourds sujets. Je tenterai de publier le prochain chapitre dans les semaines suivantes, d'ici là, prenez soin de vous !_**

 ** _\- Valentine822_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Je suis contente de vous présenter mon second chapitre de cette fanfiction ! Je sais que ce chapitre n'est sûrement pas autant détaillé que ceux dont vous devez avoir l'habitude de lire, mais je souhaite m'attarder sur des sujets beaucoup plus importants par rapport au but de cette histoire et au but de ma protagoniste. C'est donc pour cela que je passerai assez vite la période ''avant-jeux'' qui n'est pas la plus intéressante pour moi. Bien sûr je prendrai soin de décrire les éléments importants comme la Parade ou les évaluations par les juges ! D'ailleurs l'entrée dans l'arène devrait se faire au 5ème chapitre si tout se passe comme prévu.**_

 _ **Désolée pour ce mot, mais je trouvais cela nécessaire pour que vous sachiez à quoi vous attendre ! J'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis à la suite de la lecture !**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2  
**

 _ **«Celui qui s'habitue à suivre ne passera jamais devant.»**_

 _ **-Michel-Ange**_

* * *

 **\- Je suis volontaire !**

Tout le monde se tut. Les mains des autres Carrières qui voulaient elles aussi prendre la place de la petite fille tirée au sort se baissèrent. La foule entière réunit sur la Grand-Place se retourna et baissa la tête en signe de respect lorsque Opale, prononça ces trois simples mots, lourds de conséquences. Elle était la meilleure de son école, elle était la meilleure de son centre d'entraînement, elle était la meilleure tout court.

Les filles s'espacèrent devant-elle, de sorte à lui créer un couloir menant tout droit à l'estrade, où l'attendait Athéna Frost, l'hôtesse habituelle du District 1.

Sous la foule d'acclamation, Opale marcha d'un air insignifiant, jusqu'au centre de l'estrade à la droite de l'hôtesse. La nonchalance d'Opale vêtue d'une tenue quotidienne, contrastait avec l'absurdité de la perruque bleue d'Athéna.

Il est vrai que le jour de la Moisson, les enfants se devaient de revêtir une tenue ''présentable'' si jamais ils se retrouvaient sous le feu des caméras. Mais Opale n'en avait que faire, elle n'était pas là pour le spectacle.

\- J'aimerais dire un mot si tu le veux bien Athéna, déclara Opale confiante en regardant son hôtesse droit dans les yeux.

Aucune rage, ni aucune joie ne s'échappait de son regard fauve. Mais alors que l'accord ne lui avait pas été donné, la fille aux cheveux de feu s'approcha du micro et tout Panem se figea en attendant les mots de la future championne.

\- Je vous sauverai, commença Opale d'une voix solennelle. Je vous le promets.

Encore une fois tout le monde s'extasia suite à cette déclaration, mais personne n'en comprenait réellement le sens. Si tous pensaient que la Carrière voulait faire comprendre qu'elle allait remporter ces jeux, Opale seule savait que ce message s'adressait aux les tributs tirés au sort cette année. Elle voulait les sauver. Les sauver de la mort et de l'injustice de Panem.

* * *

C'est comme cela qu'Opale se retrouva dans un des trains luxueux de Panem, qui la mène tout droit au Capitole, là où les vices règnent et où l'absurdité atteint son paroxysme. Mais c'est aussi là où Opale savait que son Destin allait changer, qu'elle allait entrer dans l'Histoire.

Les adieux avec sa mère n'avaient pas étés durs, du moins pour la fille. Et même si Opale savait que cela allait sûrement signifier que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle voyait la femme qui l'avait mise au monde, elle était en marche pour accomplir une chose exceptionnelle, au-delà de tout imagination, et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

C'est vrai qu'elle eut un moment de doute, en entendant que c'était Ray Glow, le garçon aux yeux gris qui l'avait brisée deux ans plus tôt, qui l'accompagnerait dans cette mission. En lui serrant la main sur l'estrade, le sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'il l'avait abandonnée seule dans un coin du District sanglotante, lui revint quelques secondes, si bien qu'elle sentit le bout de ses doigts commencer à trembler. Mais cela faisait deux ans qu'elle le croisait tous les jours à son école, alors elle avait appris à se contrôler lorsqu'ils se frôlaient, où lorsque le garçon tentait désespérément de la capter du regard, peut-être dans l'espoir de se faire pardonner. ''L'espoir fait vivre'' disait-on...

Mais ce n'est pas ce garçon qui allait l'arrêter. Ni personne d'autre.

* * *

Si Opale était déjà tout à fait déterminée lors de ce trajet, la flamme qui commençait à s'embraser en elle, s'enflamma littéralement lorsqu'elle vu apparaître dans le petit salon, Percy Reynolds, l'homme qui l'avait inspiré.

 _Lors des 15èmes Hunger Games, Opale avait quinze ans. C'est à cette période que sa vie était le plus au point mort. Elle vivait dans l'angoisse absolue, à chaque instant. Je ne vous parle pas de cette petite angoisse que vous pouvez ressentir la veille d'un examen important, non. Je vous parle de l'angoisse permanente d'un sort pire que la mort. Car croyez-moi, Opale aurait souhaité mourir plutôt que de mener cette vie._

 _Sa mère, Astrid, travaillait tous les jours du lever du soleil jusqu'à son coucher, dans une petite boutique de bijoux. Jake son beau-père, bien évidemment, ne travaillait que sur le temps du midi._

 _Lorsqu'elle sortait de classe après une matinée d'entraînement et une après-midi de cours, Opale sentait son cœur se soulever et était obligée de passer vider le contenu de son estomac aux toilettes, pour le remplacer par une boule de peur et de dégoût. Elle n'avait même plus besoin de s'enfoncer deux doigts dans la gorge pour se forcer, maintenant cela venait tout seul, comme une habitude. Mais comment un supplice pareil devait devenir une habitude dans la vie d'une adolescente ?_

 _''Que va-t-il me faire aujourd'hui ?'' pensait-elle sur le chemin de la maison. Ah, elle aurait tant aimé que quelqu'un vienne la kidnapper de force sur ce chemin, ou qu'un Pacificateur l'arrête pour ses écarts de violence à l'école... elle faisait tout son possible pour que quelqu'un la retienne, mais cela ne marchait jamais._

 _''Mais pourquoi ne s'enfuie-t-elle pas ?'' pensez-vous. Je vous répondrais simplement de ne pas vous en occuper, vous ne comprendriez sûrement pas. Seule une personne ayant vécu les mêmes horreurs et la même situation comprendrait comme l'on se sent emprisonné dans un cercle vicieux infini, sans aucun moyen de s'en échapper, aucune porte de sortie._

 _Alors elle rentrait chez-elle, et Jake l'attendait, assis dans le grand fauteuil doré en cuir, qui trônait dans sa chambre. Enfin, pour elle ce n'était même plus une chambre, c'était devenu une salle de torture. Elle n'y dormait même plus. Elle ne pouvait plus se coucher dans ses draps maculés d'horreur._

 _Elle déposait alors son sac à terre sous le regard perçant de son beau-père qui empestait l'alcool, posait sa veste sur le cintre adapté de son dressing, et attendait que le fauve se jette sur sa proie._

 _Bien évidemment, maintenant qu'Opale était devenue femme, Jake ne se contentait plus de ''simples'' caresses. Maintenant cela allait beaucoup plus loin._

 _Plus **aucune** parcelle du corps d'Opale n'était vierge de ses mains hideuses, de ses lèvres infectes, de sa langue répugnante, et de son corps dégueulasse._

 _Opale avait même arrêté de se débattre depuis cette année. A quoi cela servait ? Elle se battait contre lui depuis six ans. Il gagnait toujours. Il avait déjà gagné contre les rebelles du District 13, lors de la grande rébellion qu'il avait mené avec le Capitole. Si seulement il n'y avait pas survécu... Mais dorénavant personne ne pouvait le stopper._

 _Alors quand il avait fini son affaire, et qu'Opale sentait le foutre chaud et répugnant de Jake se répandre en elle, elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, se vidait une nouvelle fois l'estomac dans la cuvette incrustée de diamants, et récurait chaque parcelle de son corps bleuté avec un bidon entier de gel douche, en répétant le processus jusqu'au sang. Mais jamais elle ne se sentait propre._

 _C'est au même moment, qu'un Carrière du District 1 des 15èmes Hunger Games, creva l'écran. Depuis le début des jeux, ce blond d'un mètre quatre-vingt, n'avait tué **personne** malgré ses exploits aux entraînements. Aujourd'hui nous étions au dernier jour dans l'arène. Il ne restait plus que lui et les deux Carrières du 4. _

_Il les laissa les deux tributs du 4 s'entre-tuer, puis passa le reste de la journée à éviter les lances, les couteaux, les flèches et les assauts de celui qui avait survécu. Au bout de plusieurs heures de cache-cache, les juges commencèrent à en avoir assez, alors on envoya du gaz toxique dans toute l'arène. Le Carrière du 4, qui continuait sa quête contre l'autre, s'essouffla bien plus vite à force d'efforts fourni depuis le début des jeux. Il finit par asphyxier tout en essayant de courir pour échapper à la brume toxique. C'est ainsi qu'il ne resta plus que Percy Reynolds, qui sorti grand vainqueur des Hunger Games sans avoir commis **aucun meurtre** , **aucun écart.**_

 _Bien sûr, à sa sortie des jeux il ne fut pas vraiment populaire. Un Carrière qui remporta les Hunger Games sans se battre ? Mais quelle honte !_

 _Sa famille fut exécutée sous ses yeux._

 _Mais Opale, elle, vit en Percy la personne la plus noble et droite de tout ce monde corrompu d'idiots. Et cet homme ayant deux ans de plus qu'elle seulement, en gagnant tout en suivant ses convictions, lui donna la force de se battre, la force de s'en sortir._

 _C'est ainsi qu'elle trouva le courage de venir à bout du ''problème Jake'', et qu'elle voulut, elle aussi, faire passer un message au Capitole : ''Vous ne contrôlerez plus rien désormais.''_

Et pour son plus grand bonheur, ou peut-être malheur, Percy allait être son mentor cette année. Et ce n'est pas de simples conseils de survie dont ils allaient discuter ensemble, mais établir un véritable plan. Enfin, c'est ce qu'Opale espérait.

* * *

Toute l'équipe était arrivée au Capitole dans la soirée. Le dîner s'était déroulé dans le silence le plus froid, le garçon aux yeux gris cherchant Opale des yeux, et Opale trépignant d'impatience en attendant de se retrouver avec Percy pour lui expliquer son but. Elle pensait aller retrouver ce dernier après la diffusion de la Moisson, lorsqu'Athéna, Ray et son mentor seraient endormis.

D'ailleurs la diffusion venait de commencer. Opale se précipita sur le grand canapé bordeaux du salon, en prenant soin de marquer chaque détail sur les tributs tirés au sort qu'on voyait défiler à la télévision dans un petit carnet. Il fallait qu'elle sache tout d'eux pour pouvoir ensuite les amener dans son camp, et parfaire son plan.

Avant de se diriger vers la chambre de celui qu'elle admirait tant, Opale passa une bonne vingtaine de minutes sous l'eau brûlante de la douche à préparer son speech. Elle sorti de la salle de bain enfin convaincue, enroula une serviette autour de son corps décoré de toutes parts de lourdes cicatrices, et se couvrit rapidement d'une chemise de nuit déposée par une muette sur son lit.

Le plus discrètement possible, elle traversa le couloir de l'appartement qui reliait les chambres, et se retrouva devant la porte de Percy. Une lumière dorée s'échappait d'en dessous la porte et venait éclairer ses chevilles pâles. Il ne dormait pas encore, heureusement.

* * *

 **\- Opale, il en-est hors de question.**

Comment ?! Le visage de la jeune femme s'éteignit en une fraction de seconde.

Elle avait expliqué tout son plan à Percy, elle lui avait dit à quel point elle l'admirait, à quel point elle voulait changer les choses... Elle avait récité mot par mot son speech qu'elle avait préparé sous la douche mais cela n'y faisait rien. Il avait balayé son argumentation d'une simple phrase. Son refus sec résonnait dans la tête d'Opale. Ses yeux fauves qui était si excités tout à l'heure, ne ressemblaient maintenant qu'à deux trous noirs béants.

\- Ce que j'ai fait lors des jeux il y a deux ans... j'aurais dû être exécuté pour cela. On ne peut pas changer les choses Opale, ils sont plus forts que nous ! Je ne t'aiderai pas à te détruire.

Alors c'est donc à cela que ressemblait ''le grand Percy Reynolds'' ? Lui qui avait été si courageux, et si droit avec lui-même lors des Hunger Games, était en vérité un lâche ? Non, Opale ne pouvait pas croire cela.

\- Vous avez changé les choses ! Peut-être pas auprès Panem, mais auprès des gens comme moi. Lorsque les quinzièmes Hunger Games ont été diffusés, ma vie était... invivable. Mais quand je vous ai vu, rester vous-même en gardant vos convictions et vos valeurs malgré l'horreur et la soif de sang qui faisait rage autour de vous, j'ai su. J'ai su que je voulais me battre et continuer de vivre pour devenir quelqu'un comme vous. J'ai besoin de faire comprendre aux autres tributs sélectionnés cette année qu'ils ne sont pas seuls. Que leur participation à ces jeux de la faim n'est pas Juste. Qu'il faut que cela cesse ! Personne ne devrait mourir encore...

Percy regardait Opale avec compassion, mais surtout avec peur. Il avait vécu tellement de choses horribles à sa sortie des jeux pour avoir gardé ses convictions. Il ne souhaiterait cela même pas à son pire ennemi. Il ne se permettrait jamais qu'Opale vive cela à son tour. Elle a l'air si déterminée et si courageuse...

Mais derrière toute cette détermination, il lui trouva un regard empli de désespoir. Ce regard il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois auparavant : sur lui-même, après qu'on ait tué toute sa famille car ses valeurs avaient offensées le Président, ou après qu'on l'ait forcé à se prostituer en échange d'une vie ''confortable'' pour ses amis et proches. Mais qu'est-ce qu'Opale avait bien pu vivre pour avoir ce même regard à seulement dix-huit ans...

\- Opale, tu dois oublier cela. Tout oublier. Crois-moi lâche si cela peut te résigner, mais je t'en supplie, ne te ligue pas seule contre eux.

\- Je ne pensais pas être seule.

La jeune fille se sentit encore une fois déçue, abandonnée. Elle avait déjà vécu cette sensation des dizaines de fois, lorsque Ray l'avait abandonnée, lorsque son professeur d'école refusait d'entendre ses plaintes contre Jake, quand sa mère ne cherchait pas d'explications en voyant toutes ces marques sur son corps... Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent, elle voyait en Percy un héros rebelle. En réalité il est lui aussi, comme les autres...soit. Elle réglerait aussi ce problème toute seule. Après tout, elle n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne pour ce qui allait suivre. Tout était déjà prévu. D'ailleurs, ce qu'elle réservait pour la Parade de demain n'allait laisser personne indifférent, vous verrez...

* * *

 _ **C'est ici que s'achève ce deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que cela vous a plus ( même si je vous l'accorde, ce n'est pas l'un des plus importants chapitres ) et je vous dis à dans trois semaines pour la grande cérémonie d'ouverture des Hunger Games : la Parade ! Et cette année Opale a prévu de la rendre mémorable...**_

 _ **PS : Je souhaiterai remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire avec moi, ainsi que tous ceux qui me laissent leur avis avec un petit message, tout cela compte beaucoup pour moi ! A bientôt et comme toujours, prenez soin de vous !  
**_

 _ **\- Valentine 822**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Comme promis, voici le troisième chapitre de notre petite histoire ! J'espère que vous aller l'apprécier autant que moi, car je dois dire que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette parade.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse découvrir tout cela sur le champ, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3  
**

 _ **«Qui vit de combattre un ennemi a tout intérêt de le laisser en vie.»**_

 _ **-Friedrich Nietzsche**_

* * *

Tout le monde se tu, bouche bée, incapable de prononcer un seul mot pour décrire l'émotion qui les submergeait. Toutes les caméras se tournèrent, et tous les doigts pointèrent la même cible, cause de cette situation. Même Tobias Flickerman, le présentateur des jeux d'habitude si loquace, n'arrivait pas à faire vibrer ses cordes vocales lorsqu'il vu Opale, nue, sur son char flamboyant. Oui vous avez bien entendu, elle était complètement nue.

Malgré ce que vous pensez, ce n'est pas cette nudité qui choqua le Capitole. Dans un monde où l'apparence prime, si jamais une tribut ordinaire aurait eu l'audace de se montrer nue devant les caméras, tout le monde aurait été époustouflé -dans le bon sens du terme-. Mais vous l'aurez compris, Opale n'est pas ordinaire.

En effet, qu'auriez-vous fait à la place de ces gens, si vous aviez vu votre Carrière chérie dévoiler un tel corps meurtri ?

Personne ne pouvait quitter des yeux les hématomes inguérissables, semblables au dessin d'une galaxie, qui avaient rendu la jeune fille quasiment violette de peau. _S'ils savaient que c'est en se débattant contre son beau-père Jake, qui lui attachait les poignets avec une ceinture aux barreaux de son lit pour qu'elle ne bouge pas pendant qu'il faisait tranquillement son affaire qu'elle avait hérité de ses bleus..._

Tout le monde se demandait comment une fille si modèle, si populaire, avait fait le choix si douloureux de porter deux larges cicatrices verticales sur les poignets, à **cet** endroit stratégique. _S'ils savaient qu'un jour, en rentrant de l'école lors de ces treize ans, Opale était si désespérée qu'elle est allée chercher une lame de rasoir dans la trousse de toilette de celui qui la persécutait depuis des années, qu'elle s'est fait couler un bain avant de s'ouvrir délicatement les poignets, et qu'elle avait regardé avec envie le sang qui coulait à vive allure de ses veines et qui se mêlait avec l'eau du bain en se disant qu'elle serait bientôt libre. Mais bien sûr c'était sans compter l'arrivée ''miraculeuse'' de Jake qui appela un médecin d'urgence avant qu'il ne soit trop tard..._

Tout le monde avait oublié le joli garçon aux yeux gris dans un élégant costume assorti de diamants qui trônait, mal à l'aise à ses côtés, pour se concentrer et se questionner sur toutes les cicatrices de griffures qui envahissaient le dos, les jambes et la poitrine de la fille aux cheveux de feu. _S'ils savaient que c'était les marques des ongles crasseux et mal taillés que son beau-père avait laissé sur elle lors de leurs '' parties de jeux consentantes'' dans un élan de pure sauvagerie et barbarie..._

Puis finalement, après le choc passé, on entendit des gens se mettre à pleurer, d'autres s'évanouir... si bien que l'on oublia tous les autres tributs qui eux, tentaient de déchiffrer le message qu'Opale voulait leur faire passer depuis qu'elle avait avoué à la Moisson qu'elle les sauverait.

* * *

Alors que tous les chevaux continuaient d'amener les chars des tributs jusqu'à la fin du circuit où le président allait commencer son discours, tout le monde tenta de reprendre ses esprits. **Il fallait faire bonne figure devant le Président Snow.**

Mais la rousse, fière d'elle comme elle ne l'avait jamais été, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire qui lui fendait presque les lèvres. Elle venait de réaliser la deuxième partie de son plan, et tout le monde avait merveilleusement marché en plein dedans. Elle voulait créer un électrochoc auprès de tout ce sublime, magnifique monde. Leur montrer que la vie était déjà assez injuste comme cela, leur montrer qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de torturer les enfants encore plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà, tous à leur manière. Elle voulait montrer aux autres tributs, que peut-importe si vous vivez dans le District 12, où la misère et la maladie règne, ou que vous viviez dans le District le plus riche de Panem, tout le monde souffre à sa façon. Tous les tributs devraient s'entraider, et non s'entre-tuer.

Ainsi, lorsque l'hymne de Panem retentit, et que le Président Conrad Snow fit son entrée, éclairé par un spot lumineux sur un haut balcon au-dessus des tributs, il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien causer toute cette agitation soudaine. Ou plutôt, tout ce manque d'agitation. En effet, Snow était habitué à se faire acclamer comme un Dieu vivant, et là, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

C'est en sondant le petit troupeau de tributs, qu'il comprit. Mais lui, contrairement au public, ne vit pas Opale comme une femme courageuse voire folle à lier, non. Lui, il prit ce geste comme une provocation. Une provocation directe contre Panem, contre le Capitole, contre lui. Et personne ne peut se permettre de provoquer le Président. Il sut tout-de-suite que cette rousse flamboyante allait être une affaire à résoudre. Mais pour l'instant, il ne fallait pas éveiller les soupçons – vous me direz que les Snow sont une lignée perfide, et vous avez raison -. **Il fallait faire bonne figure devant le public.**

C'est ainsi, qu'après avoir sondé la foule de son regard accusateur, et avoir souri de toutes ses dents jaunies à Opale, il s'approcha du micro.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs du Capitole et habitants de Panem, bienvenue aux 19èmes Hunger Games !

Cette fois, le public avait compris le message, et tous applaudirent comme il se doit le Président, mais personne n'oublia Opale. Je suis sûre que certains en feront même des cauchemars cette nuit, et Opale aussi le savait. Elle en jubilait.

Alors que le Président continuait son ridicule discours sur l'histoire de Panem et l'importance des jeux comme si de rien n'était, personne n'avait remarqué que depuis le début de la cérémonie, se tenant dans l'ombre, une personne fixait les yeux fauves d'Opale. Cette personne n'avait pas besoin de regarder ses cicatrices ou ses bleus. Elle connaissait ces blessures par cœur, car elle les porte sur elle-même. Une seule personne comprenait Opale, et cette personne était bien décidée à dévoiler son identité prochainement, même si je vous l'avoue, nous la connaissons tous déjà. Mais un peu de suspens fait toujours sensation, à ce qu'on dit...

* * *

Le soir venu, l'équipe s'installa dans le grand canapé du salon, en face de la télé pour assister – à contre cœur – à la diffusion de la Parade. Depuis que les deux tributs étaient rentrés de l'enregistrement de la cérémonie d'ouverture, personne n'avait osé prononcer un mot à propos du choix d'Opale, sûrement par appréhension. Seul Opale était emplie d'excitation lorsqu'on vit apparaître Flickerman, à l'écran tout habillé de noir. Lèvres noires. Cheveux noirs. Costume noir. Ce n'était jamais arrivé auparavant.

Opale su à ce moment que quelque chose clochait.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs...

Un soupir suivit ces mots, et Flickerman afficha une mine de deuil. Lui qui est toujours si joyeux et convivial...

\- Je suis désolé de vous apprendre que ce soir, pour la première fois, nous sommes incapables de diffuser la Parade des tributs. Je vous laisse avec le Président pour des explications.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Opale, alors que celle-ci fixait avec fureur le portrait du Président Snow qui s'affichait à la télévision. Celui-ci s'excusait pour la ''panne technique'' qu'avait subi l'équipement de tournage de la Parade et Opale pour se contrôler, serrait si fort les poings que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes maintenant ensanglantées.

* * *

Opale se rendit le plus calmement possible dans sa chambre. **Il fallait faire bonne figure devant son équipe.**

Mais lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule, la porte de sa chambre fermée à double-tour, elle ne put se retenir une seconde de plus. Elle se rua sur son lit et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller, pour pouvoir hurler de toutes ses tripes sans que personne ne l'entende.

Elle avait tout prévu. **Tout**. Elle savait que son plan serait dur à exécuter, mais cette incapacité à surmonter ce problème la rendait folle. Elle voulait s'attaquer à tout Panem, et s'attaquer à Panem signifie s'attaquer au Président, un adversaire de taille. Opale n'en avait pas peur. Elle n'avait plus peur de rien maintenant. Enfin si, elle avait peur de l'échec. L'échec de son plan, car son plan, c'est la concrétisation de toute sa vie. Pas de plan, pas de vie.

Hurler dans un oreiller ne réglera certainement pas ce problème. Alors pour tenter de retrouver les idées claires, elle se dirigea sous l'eau brûlante de la douche, comme lorsqu'elle venait de se faire souiller par Jake et qu'elle tentait d'accepter la situation. Mais cette fois, elle n'allait pas accepter cela. Pas encore. C'est alors, qu'en sentant que son corps raide commençait à se relaxer, elle comprit.

Si le Président a décidé de censurer la Parade, c'était car Opale représentait un danger, un obstacle. Mais bien plus que cela : il avait peur d'elle et de ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Et ça, c'était la plus belle des victoires qu'Opale pouvait espérer. Les tributs l'avaient vu, les habitants du Capitole l'avaient vu, le Président l'avait vu. Elle n'avait pas besoin que les habitants des Districts souffrent aussi pour elle. Oui, **le Président avait peur d'elle.**

* * *

Au même moment, tandis qu'Opale retrouvait sa force sous la douceur du savon à la rose sur son corps maintenant dévoilé aux yeux de tous et qui l'avait mené à son but, la mystérieuse personne qui avait suivi Opale tout le long de la Parade s'introduisit dans sa chambre, se posa délicatement dans l'ombre, sur le fauteuil en cuir de sa suite, et croisa les mains sur sa poitrine musclée. On pouvait entendre sa respiration puissante jusque dans la salle de bain, et Opale avait une fine ouïe. Il ne lui fallut qu'un dixième de seconde pour sortir de la cabine de douche et attraper un objet tranchant dans l'armoire à pharmacie.

Elle défonça en un éclair la porte de la salle de bain, et se retrouva en face de son ''ange gardien''. Mais lorsque celui-ci quitta l'ombre du fauteuil pour s'avancer dans la lumière, le sang d'Opale ne fit qu'un tour, et l'oxygène stoppa d'alimenter son cerveau. Elle tenta de ravaler la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge et laissa tomber à terre son arme tranchante. Elle ne pouvait détacher le regard de cette personne, qui avait elle aussi, et ce depuis longtemps, un plan très clair en tête...

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre ! J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé cette Parade et les chamboulements qui en découlent et j**_ _ ** _ **e vous dis à bientôt pour découvrir qui est la mystérieuse personne qui se dit ''ange gardien'' d'Opale, et pour suivre le commencement des entraînements qui seront vous vous en doutez, un peu différents de ceux que vous avez pu voir jusque-là et qui contribueront à la troisième partie du plan d'Opale.**_**_

 _ ** _ **Je tenais encore à remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent l'histoire d'Opale avec moi,**_ vous ne savez pas comme cela me fait plaisir ! Alors à bientôt, et prenez soin de vous !  
**_

 _ **\- Valentine822**_


End file.
